1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prefabricated, adjustable frame assemblies such as door frames, window frames, and the like and more particularly, to an expandable structural frame member the adjustability feature of which is facilitated by a slide mechanism having loose fitting telescoping channels and in which at least one of the channels in any single frame member is dimpled to assure accurate lateral registry of the component parts of the frame member.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable frame structures wherein the adjustability feature is provided for varying the width of the structure such as for permitting a door frame to vary in width for different size bucks, is well-known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,855 discloses an expandable door frame which uses a combination of jamb pieces, clips and slide guides to permit adjustment of the width of a door frame so that the overall width of the jamb corresponds with the wall thickness of the door opening.
U.S. Pat No. 3,906,671 discloses an adjustable door frame which includes parallel side jambs and a head jamb extending between the side jambs. Depressed areas form protuberances projecting from the rear of the clip. The depressed areas are matched by cut-outs in the legs in an opposing section so that the respective sections can be adjusted while maintaining them in rigid configuration and in an aligned positional relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,814 is directed to a door frame which provides a pair of adjustable coacting wedge members extending transversely between the outer edges of the door jamb sections and the studding defining the door opening. The wedge members have inclined side faces which define strips which slideably fit one against another so that the wedge members may be moved longitudinally while being forced outwardly relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,161 is directed to an adjustable frame provided with a plurality of spaced ratchet guide members each having a plurality of one-way ratchet teeth. The ratchet guide members are substantially channel-shaped and have backs secured to the inside of a door jamb surface. The ratchet guide members provide means for securing the frames in a particular width configuration depending upon the installation required.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,924 is directed to a door or window frame which provides for alignment between corresponding members by means of threading members into recesses giving an adjustable-type system.
Although each of the aforementioned prior art adjustable frames, as well as other adjustable frames that may be known in the art, provide an advantageous feature, namely, adjustability for varying the width in response to variations in the dimensions or surrounding structure, they unfortunately also suffer from a disadvantage which complicates frame assembly and installation. Such prior art requires the addition of labor associated with the complexity of installation which tends to defeat the otherwise advantageous adjustability feature. More specifically, the structures of the prior art tend to require precise alignment of the adjustable members relative to one another during the assembly process and still tends to produce a binding of coacting members which makes accurate adjustment substantially more difficult as well as significantly more time-consuming, thereby increasing the cost of assembly and at least partially defeating the otherwise advantageous feature of adjustability.
There is therefore a need to provide an expandable frame structure such as in the form of door frames and window frames and the like which, although being adjustable to accommodate different buck widths, is implemented utilizing interconnecting members which are readily aligned without difficulty and which may be easily adjusted relative to one another without binding. Such a frame structure must still provide a simple and expedient means for assuring accurate lateral registry of the relative adjustable members thereby permitting installers to take full advantage of the adjustability feature of such devices but without incurring the time-consuming difficulties associated with the prior art devices.